For Want Of
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: One small change is all it takes. With Japan's newest invention, we take a look at how small changes change everything
1. The Invention

**The Invention**

Konnichiwa, Japan desu. I have invented a new wondrous device, for the benefit of my homeland. As of now, I do not have a name for it. Its function is that it can look into other worlds. Worlds that are similar, but very different… in many ways.

This is still a national secret, of which I will undertake the task to observe and report back to my government.

_Author's Notes_

_This is a series, similar to National Affairs. However, this is orientated towards alternate history. I may continue with National Affairs... but I have a busy life in college. _


	2. Divided We Fall

**Divided We Fall**

_The victory of the Axis Powers was marked by many factors, mostly due to America's isolationist policy by its President. World War II eventually ended in 1949, upon the surrender of China after the Battle of Chongqing and Soviet Union's surrender after the atomic bomb's strike in Omsk. _

_However, the post-war world was hardly at peace and the Axis Powers begin to divide. There were many, but the Italian Civil War, incited by King Umberto's Flight to Sicily, threatened to devastate the Second Roman Empire and destroy the fragile peace, heralding the Warm War._

- Broken Axis, a Historic text of World War II and its aftermath

Year 1951 AD, Location: European Community HQ, Berlin, Greater German Reich 

Germany sat in his high chair, looking down towards every other Nation assembled. That was just another Anti-Comintern Meeting, de facto the combined meeting of European Community and Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. It would be a stupid term, since Communism was eradicated with the Fall of USSR and despite Red guerrillas' running amok.

That term was nonetheless the basis of the Axis Powers to begin with, having expanded to include minor powers and puppet states. However, Germany was silently angered as Japan sat all the way at the back and surrounded by posse.

"Japan, we were allies in the war," Germany began, "I am disturbed by several rumours that you are supporting the southern Kingdom of Italy. You should know who Italy really is."

Japan looked calmly at Germany, his eyes dully black, emotionless and slightly maddened.

"Of course, I do," Japan replied, looking at the timid Italy, "I fully recognise your Italy, the Social Republic of Italy. It is a shame your king left you, you have my condolences."

"Thank you, Japan," Italy said.

"I believe that you should call in the United Nations here," Japan suggested, "America-san or Free Britain-san are more likely to have backed Romano-san. I hope you understand."

"Japan, I do think you do not understand," Germany said, "I do not care what you did in China, but when you start meddling in my way, you have gone too far!"

"In what way have I meddled in your affairs?" asked Japan innocently.

"After the war, you took Russia into your lot," Germany cried, "I worked hard to eliminate him and you just gave him a second lease."

"Ahem, I am now the State of Siberia," Siberia coughed, "Still, I am not pleased with what you have done to my sisters."

"Siberia-kun, do not provoke Germany-san," Japan sternly spoke, "in regards to my involvement in aiding Siberia, it is purely to root out remaining Communist elements."

"Justified, but explain the Jewish migration into Shanghai," Germany said, "Have you been poisoned by vile Jews?"

"They offer my empire an economic value and will be far more loyal to me than the Chinese," Japan replied, "I would say that I have put the Jews into better use than… soap… wouldn't you say?"

The entire assembly of Nations were overtaken by the silence of a taboo subject brought.

"I did no such thing," Germany stated, "The Jews killed were either war casualties or traitors to my fatherland, but most fled to Free Britain and America."

"You cannot conceal facts forever," Japan said.

"What about Nanking or Chongqing," demanded Germany, startling the Nations again.

Japan remained calm still, even among the whispers. He turned to his right, where Taiwan was seated. He held her hand and whispered into her ear as she was weeping in tears.

"That never happened," he whispered, "China went down like a true warrior."

Japan saw Taiwan calming down, and turned back towards Germany.

"Germany-san, I have always respected you," Japan orated, "however, I shall not stand for unfounded rumours. At least yours had vast word of it."

"The Fuhrer warned me of the poisonous tongues of the Jews," Germany said, "Remove your Jews from your Sphere or else."

"You will use your atomic bombs on me," Japan wondered, "It took my scientists a while, but I am proud to say Japan has also produced atomic weapons as tested in the Gobi Desert."

The Nations were in shock as Japan revealed his new-found powers. Germany seemed more angered by this.

"So my spies were truthful," Germany stated.

"You have displaced spies on my land, clearly you do not trust me," Japan said, "I suppose your suspicions are well-based, as I admit to have offered several older weapons to Romano-kun."

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Germany, now at the brink of rage.

"But Japan, you just said you acknowledge me!" Italy exclaimed.

"I did, but I hope for Romano-kun to restore order," Japan said, "you had cost us dearly in the war; Romano-kun is more deserving to be Italy to be blunt."

"It appears that you are diverging from my objectives," Germany said, "Who else is among your horde, other than your Asian mongrels?"

Spain quickly stood up, to the surprise of other Nations. Others included Turkey, and Hungary.

"I support Romano's independence," Spain declared, "He can be independent along with Italy."

"We stick together with Japan," Hungary proudly proclaimed.

"Germany-san, I think it is clear now," Japan spoke, "I am not your little puppets, and I possess a deterrent if you want to bombard my allies. You know how devastating it was while bombing Warsaw away."

Germany glared at Japan again, while rubbing his waist. The atomic strike in Warsaw was to quell an uprising, but it ended up ruining the land indefinitely.

"I think we are done today," Japan said, "Sayonara, minna."

With that, Japan and all his allies left the room for the Europeans.

"_I have been betrayed…"_ Germany thought, _"Japan… your people shall fade forever."_

_The Second World War was a time I cannot be proud of, yet I must still be so. I have lived through my fall, but I now see my victory that is never a victory. How I pity that world's Japan, whose friends are false. _

_I feel enlightened by this experience. _

Trivia

European Community was established post-war, controlling Europe from Portugal to the German Urals. It is de facto led by Germany.

Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere was established mid-war, but formally functional post-war. It controlled puppet states and "allies" of Japan, ruling Asia from India to Nanyo Colony (OTL Pacific Mandate).

United Nations was established by United States and Free Britain after Axis victory.

Free Britain is actually OTL's Canada, formed after UK's surrender.

State of Siberia is the remnant of Russia/Ivan Braginsky. It is similar to post-WWI Hungary, with ideology linking Siberia to Asian roots.


	3. Splendid Isolation

**Splendid Isolation**

"_Ingsoc" or English Socialism is best described as a totalitarian control based on consistent revision of history, culture and language to suit the needs of the government. The only-known state to follow Ingsoc is the Democratic People's Republic of Oceania, arguably the most secretive state in the world and centred by a regime of madness._

_Information in Oceania is highly distorted. Its territory consists of only Great Britain, but unofficially claims the former British Empire and the Americas as its own… to convincing degrees within its nationals. The regime is even able to claim of fighting a fictional world war against the fictional "Eurasia" and "Eastasia", while it was actually conducting false flag operations._

- "Ideologies of the 20th Century"

Year 1998, Location: UN Building, New York City

Oceania strolled in the UN Meeting Room, where a few other Nations have sat there waiting. Upon his entrance, China stood up to greet the eccentric Nation.

"Oceania, you have come at last," China said, "we have been expecting you."

"Oceania, I want to know what you have done to them," France exclaimed, grabbing Oceania by his collar.

"Eurasian frog, unhand me!" Oceania shouted, "Who are the them you mention?"

Despite his rage, France let go of his grip and glared at his wayward neighbour.

"My people, your people have been kidnapping French citizens," France spoke.

"As well as those of the Netherlands, Belgium, Spain and Germany," added Germany.

"There were some Eurasian prisoners-of-war paraded yesterday," Oceania said.

"What prisoners of war?" exclaimed the Frenchman, "We hadn't been at war since…"

"I'm at war with Eurasia and Eastasia," Oceania said, "Let me speak to Eurasia!"

"He refers to me, da?" Russia said, "I used to be called Eurasian Socialist Federation, at least until Coup of 1989."

"Your pride disgusts me!" cried Oceania, "my boss has declared we, Oceania, have secured North Africa from the likes of you."

"Huh, I believe I'm still friends with Egypt and Libya," Russia laughed, "you are ever so funny, little one."

"Please everyone, our session here today is about Oceania-san," Japan called out, "It is in regards to the recent nuclear weapons tests in the Northern Isles."

"Eastasia, that was not a nuclear anything," Oceania exclaimed.

"I may have been a founding member of the East Asian Union, but I do not represent the organisation," Japan verified, "it was a collective effort by Chugoku-san, Korea-kun and myself."

"All you Eastasians look the same!" cried Oceania, "I am here to invite Eastasia and Eurasia to witness our latest weapons of the Minpax! Then you will realise that the world revolution is within my reach!"

"So you were building weapons of mass destruction!" yelled Germany, "Do you know how many international laws have you broken?"

"I feel no need to account to you," Oceania remarked.

The door opened again, with two more Nations joining the Meeting. They were America and his brother, the Commonwealth. Since the formation of Oceania, England's seat in the UN Council was given to the Dominion of Canada a.k.a. the Commonwealth.

"Boys, get back in your rooms!" Oceania cried, "I am doing business here!"

"We are not kids!" America insisted, "I am the leader of this Council and I insist on you stopping your actions in the Northern Isles."

"You have no opinion in the matter," Oceania brushed aside, "Eurasia and Eastasia, I will see the two of you next week on Air Strip One."

Oceania made a polite bow, and left the Meeting Room. The other Nations there were left astonished at the defiant Nation.

"He's but a shell of his former self," France sighed.

"He will only really speak with either Russia, Japan, Korea or me," China pointed out, "I believe we need to assess the situation ourselves."

"I agree with Chugoku-san," agreed the Japanese.

"We need to speak with possible defectors about this as well," Germany added.

"Put them under protection, da?" continued the Russian, "that will be France's job."

"Oceania's assailants may be in my borders," France postulated, "we can relocate them to Switzerland."

As the others were discussing, America remained silent, with his mind affixed to Oceania.

"Mattie…" said America, "what has happened to England? I mean, he's always weird… but this… this is just plain madness."

"Defectors from Oceania call this doublethink," Commonwealth replied, "the regime must have poisoned his mind too much."

"Can we even save him?" wondered America.

"Something tells me he won't go down with a fight… a fight that will destroy him," Commonwealth remarked.

_The State is equally blinded as the People, all to satisfy the hegemony of a selected elite minority. I must say that this is uncannily similar to a work of fiction in my world, a novel written by England-san's people. _

_Is one world's fiction another world's reality?_

Notes

In this timeline, USSR is called Eurasian Socialist Federation.

East Asian Union is an union of East Asian countries formed after the Second Sino-Japanese War. Republic of China, Empire of Japan and Republic of Korea are called the Big Three, founders of this group.

Minpax refers to Ministry of Peace (mostly in charge of war and military).


End file.
